


"It doesn't matter if you're the oldest, you must obey me"

by Hummythewood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've wrote this for Octo p0rn fest of fanfic_Italia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It doesn't matter if you're the oldest, you must obey me"

"It doesn't matter if you're the oldest, you must obey me"

Louis was released during the week to drink, then feel bad the next day skipping work. Liam was tired of his behaviour then, when Lou that night prepared to leave again, he decided to prevent him from passing.  
Liam: "Tonight you don't go anywhere, you've already missed three times the work."   
Louis replied: "can you tell me what do I or don't, I'm older than you and I do what I like."  
Liam argued instead: "It doesn't matter if you're the oldest, you must obey me."  
Liam without wait drags him into the room and pulls down his pants but keep boxer.  
Lou is lying on his back, Liam lean the legs up from seat, and slap, Lou pulls a little scream, not expected for nothing, Liam slaps him on the other buttock.  
Now the bright eyed boy has two red footprints on his bottom, Louis isn't happy and tries to escape, but Liam block him and he does lies down over his knees. Louis has bare bottom and Liam spanks with force. The two apples by pink pass soon a dark pink and then a brilliant but painful red. The last shots had coloured the sit spot, a very sensitive area.  
When Liam is satisfied, firm the hand. During the spanking Lou had begun to move his legs, but has not tried to hide with his hands. Then at some point when Liam had attacked the sit spot, began crying in pain and shame.  
Liam heard him crying had stopped shortly after, and now stroking the buttocks fiery. The smallest sought to comfort him: "Lou I love you but you have to understand that certain things you can do."   
Louis sits on the legs and does a skip to his butt in contact with the rough denim of Liam. "I'm so sorry, won't do it again." is the reply by Louis, with tears that fall from your eyes.  
Liam lifts and it does lay in bed with her butt in the air, from a kiss to the buttock and then takes a refreshing lotion and spread on the red bottom.  
After you spread the cream, Liam was lying next to Louis and whispered in his ear like every night: "I love you".   
Lou has turned and replied "I love you too"


End file.
